Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa – piąty tom przygód Harry'ego Pottera. Akcja książki dzieje się w latach 1995-1996. Wobec śmiertelnego zagrożenia ze strony Lorda Voldemorta po kilkunastu latach reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa, którego członkowie, działając w tajemnicy przed śmierciożercami z jednej strony, a Ministerstwem Magii z drugiej, muszą powstrzymać wroga przed zdobyciem tajnej broni. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie Harry zmaga się z nauką (piątoklasistów czekają SUMy i wybór kariery zawodowej), ze szpiegiem ministerstwa, który usiłuje zaprowadzić w szkole nowy ład, oraz z nawiedzającymi go snami, które z miesiąca na miesiąc stają się coraz bardziej realne. Streszczenie Demencja Dudleya Harry jest zły i wyżywa się na Dudleyu. Dudley zostaje zaatakowany przez dementorów. Okazuje się, że ich sąsiadka, Pani Figg, jest charłakiem. Pomaga Harry’emu. Chmara sów Harry zostaje wydalony przez Ministerstwo Magii z Hogwartu za użycie czarów poza szkołą. Wuj Vernon chce wyrzucić go z domu, ale ciotka Petunia dostaje wyjca, który ostrzega ją przed popełnieniem tego czynu. Straż przednia Harry’ego zabiera z domu przy Privet Drive 4 Straż przednia - Remus Lupin i Alastor Moody, a także Nimfadora Tonks, którą Harry widzi pierwszy raz. Grimmauld Place 12 Harry ponownie spotyka się z Ronem i Hermioną. Dowiaduje się o zadaniach Zakonu Feniksa. Spotyka się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym - Syriuszem Blackiem. Zakon Feniksa Molly i Syriusz kłócą się, co będzie dla Harry’ego najlepsze: czy dowie się lub nie o sprawach Zakonu. Harry chce wiedzieć wszystko o Zakonie Feniksa. Natomiast Molly twierdzi, ze jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a zachowanie Syriusza jest nieodpowiedzialne jako ojca chrzestnego. Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków Harry, Syriusz i Weasleyowie sprzątają dom Blacków. Stworek, domowy skrzat Blacków pokazuje inne ciemniejsze miejsce na dom skrzatów. Harry widzi drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków. Dowiaduje się, że Syriusz nie jest tylko spokrewniony z Weasleyami i Tonks, ale także z Malfoyami i Lestrange’ami. Ministerstwo Magii Artur Weasley zabiera Harry’ego do Ministerstwa Magii na nieplanowane przesłuchanie. Harry przygląda się Ministerstwu oraz jego ułożeniu biur. Przesłuchanie Harry zostaje przesłuchany. Knot nadal nie wierzy mu, że Voldemort powrócił, a Dumbledore przychodzi do niego z pomocą. Pani Figg składa zeznania i Harry zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Zmartwienia pani Weasley Ron i Hermiona zostają prefektami naczelnymi Gryffindoru, a Harry jest zazdrosny. Podczas sprzątania pokoju w domu Blacków, Pani Weasley ukazuje się Bogin, który przedstawia martwe ciało Rona i na zmianę - Harry'ego. Po czym zalewa się łzami i przyznaje, ze boi się o Harry'ego i Ron'a. Hermiona wyraziła swoje stanowisko wobec Syriusza - Harry'emu. Twierdziła, że jest egoistą nie spędzając czasu z Harrym, mimo że w najbliższych dniach ma zacząć się szkoła. Luna Lovegood Znowu Harry i Weasleyowie spóźniają się na Ekspres Hogwart. Tym razem Harry'ego odprowadza część Zakonu Feniksa z Syriuszem (w postaci psa). Harry i Ginny spotykają Nevilla w pociągu, poznają Lune Lovegood i magazyn jej taty - Żongler. Cho Chang pojawia się i Harry widzi, co aktualnie przyciąga w szkolnym wagonie. Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału Zaczyna się rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Tiara przydziału daje ostrzeżenia w swojej nowej piosence. Harry poznaje Dolores Umbridge, która jest nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Harry dostrzega, że nikt nie wierzy w powrót Voldemorta. Zmaga się z nierozumieniem swoich kolegów i koleżanek wobec siebie. Profesor Umbridge Fred i George zbierają ochotników do próbowania ich produktów. Harry, Hermiona i Ron rozmawiają o swoich zaplanowanych, zbliżających się Sumów. Harry wybucha na lekcji obrony przed czarną magia, więc dostaje na tydzień karę od Umbridge. McGonagall ostrzega go, aby panował nad swoimi emocjami. Szlaban u Dolores Percy i Łapa Harry wysyła list do Syriusza. Spotyka Cho Chang, która mówi mu, że jest odważny. Pierwsze ćwiczenia drużyny Gryffindoru są bardzo nieefektowne. Percy wysyła list do Rona, w którym ostrzega go, żeby nie był przyjacielem Harry’ego. Syriusz rozmawia z Harrym przez kominek. Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu Umbridge staje się Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Harry znowu nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią i dostaje tygodniowy szlaban u Dolores. Umbridge obserwuje nauczycieli podczas ich lekcji. Hermiona i Ron próbują przekonać Harry’ego, aby dawał potajemne lekcje obrony przed czarną magią. W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem Harry,Ron i Hermiona udają się do Gospody pod świńskim łbem aby odbyć rozmowę z innymi lubianymi uczniami Hogwartu o utworzeniu grupy OPCM Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery Gwardia Dumbledore’a Lew i wąż Opowieść Hagrida Oczami węża Odbywa się pierwsza lekcja z Hagridem, na której wizytuje prof. Umbrige. Odbywa się również kolejne i ostatnie przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia spotkanie GD. Po tym spotkaniu Cho rozmawia z Harrym i pamiętając ciągle o Cedriku całuje się z Harrym pod jemiołą. Szpital Świętego Munga Harry i Weasleyowie odwiedzają w szpitalu Artura Weasleya. Hermiona, Ron i Harry podsłuchują rozmowę Uszami Dalekiego zasięgu. Dowiadują się, że Harry'ego może opętać Voldemort. Wybierają się więc na (?)piętro do kawiarenki. Przechodząc przez schody pewien natrętny portret twierdzi, że Ron choruje na bardzo rzadki przykład Groszopryszczki. Ron wyjaśnia, że to tylko piegi. Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym Oklumencja Żuk osaczony Widziane i nieprzewidziane Centaur i donosiciel Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape’a Porady zawodowe Graup Sumy Z płomieni Walka i lot Departament Tajemnic Za zasłoną Harry i inni( członkowie GD) walczą ze śmierciożercami w Sali Mózgów.Syriusz zostaje zabity przez Bellatriks Lestrange-swoją kuzynkę. Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał Utracona przepowiednia Początek drugiej wojny de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix nl:Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса Kategoria:Książki